Ben 10: Alien Alliance Arcs
Ben 10: Alien Alliance is a fan-made series with lot of arc episodes. These are all different arcs in the series. Some episodes are part of more then one arc. Blighted Mind Blighted Mind is an Arc based on the idea of Ben after he killed Kevin. He became a psychopathic dictator who uses his power for terror and have lead a massacre in his own rogue gallery. His greatest mistake was to think that taking control over one galaxy wasn't enough. He opened a gate to the Alien Alliance Timeline and tries to brought this world to his knees too. His friend Cooper and his niece Gwen even tricked the Ben of that timeline to kill him. This failed and he returns as Blight. It was also he who have convinced Animo of the existance of parallell timelines. He later killed Animo after the latter betrayed him. He's destined to become the supervillain named: Ultimate Blight. Episodes Season 1 *Better World? Season 2 *Blightness *Anatomy for Disaster *The Dawn of the Shapeshifter *Paging Dr. Animo *Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One Season 3 *Ben 10,000 VS Ultimate Blight! *The American Dream (Dream) *Taking off for Purgatory *Escape from Purgatory *Animo Wars: Fight for Control *Animo Wars: Revelations of War *Animo Wars: The Final Encounter The Call of the Gods The Call of the Gods explains to grow of civilizations under the influence of godlike aliens. Through their strange appearance, their knowlegde and godlike powers, they were seen as the Gods. So far Ben met the Egyptian God of the Death: Anubis, The Aztek God of the Death: Ah Puch and the Romain God of Fire: Vulcan. In Season 2, he met also Poseidon. This arc is a part that will lead to the greatest revelation in the Ben 10: Alien Alliance Universe. Episodes Season 1 *The Resurrection of Anubis *The Secrets of the Vesuvius *King Exodia *Divine Retribution *Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning *Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe *Dragon Wars Part 3: No Man's Land *Dragon Wars Part 4: Last Man Standing Season 2 *The Rage of Poseidon *Bring me to Horutra Season 3 *Ancient Rules *Orochi the Great *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse: Part 1 *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse: Part 2 Collector's Price An first arc of Season 4 Doomsday Rising Doomsday Rising is an arc about Doomsday. During the Doomsday Rising Arc, we follow Doomsday on his quest to become the biggest fighter and take revenge on everyone who mistreated him. The arc had a more prominent role in Season 2 where his real goal and origins will be revealed. Episodes Season 1 *Intergalactic Gladiator Part 1 *Intergalactic Gladiator Part 2 *Doomsday Rebellion *Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe Season 2 *Project Doomsday *Doomsday VS Darkseid Dragon Wars Dragon Wars '''was an arc parallell to the Rise of Animo's Army. The Forever Knights are trying to find weapons to use against the dragons. The Black King has taken over the organization and reformed to that goal, stating that Diagon is one who create this monsters and that they needed to be destroyed. And since there's no Old George to stop him, he do what he will. This arc is succeeded by The Rule of the Black King. Episodes Season 1 *The Resurrection of Anubis *Intergalactic Gladiator Part 1 *Intergalactic Gladiator Part 2 *Divine Retribution *Doomsday Rebellion *The Wrath of Machotes *Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning *Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe *Dragon Wars Part 3: No Man's Land (End) Emperor Aggregor '''Emperor Aggregor is a mini-arc and connected to the Lost in Time Arc. This take place in an alternate universe in which Aggregor has achieved ultimate power. Episodes: Season 2 *Aggregor's World Season 3 *The End of Chaos (End) King Exodia King Exodia is a mini-arc and connected to The Call of Gods Arc. The main antagonist is this arc is Exodia. This godly creature want revenge on the one who have caged him and on those who have betrayed him. Episodes Season 1 *King Exodia Season 2 *Bring me to Horutra *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One *Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse: Part 2 The Living Nightmare The Living Nightmare is a mini-arc. Morpheos attacks Ben in hope to create an army of wicked copies of those aliens. He wants to be a warlord and hopes to overcome the Army of Animo. He's angered by the idea that an inferior creature leads an army that had brought the galaxy to a bipolar state. Episodes Season 1 *Sweet Dreams Season 3 *The American Dream *Animo Wars: Revelations of War *Animo Wars: The Final Encounter Lost in Time The Lost in Time arc is the main arc of Season 3. After the battle with Exodia, he's sent to other times by the backlash of the Portal used to summon Exodia. The Lost in Time is connected to the Rule of the Black King. This Arc ends with Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse. Episodes Season 2 *The Butterfly Effect Season 3 *The End of Chaos *Ancient Rules *Gifts from Ledgerdomain *World War 0.5 *Wicked Witches *Count Nosferatu *Far Far West *Ben in Wonderland *Made in Germany *Ben 10,000 VS Ultimate Blight! *The Next Generation *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse (End) The Primordial War God The main arc of the final season The Rise of Animo's Army In The Rise of Animo's Army, we sees how the Army of Animo grows. Their attempts to start the revolution. In the beginning of the arc we see who they collect weaponary to bust Animo out of jail. Later they sent assassins to kill Ben and some others who refuse to do their being. This is the biggest arc in the series. The arc contains all episodes where in they appear or the episodes where they help start conflicts. Episodes Season 1 *The First Encounter *The Resurrection of Anubis *Who's Legion? *The Man Who Laughs *Joyride *Animo's Back-Up *Intergalactic Gladiator Part 1 *Intergalactic Gladiator Part 2 *War on Piscciss II *Jailbreak *Sweet Dreams *The Wicked Toyfactory *Two of a Kind *Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning Season 2 *The Guardians of Arkom *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *DBT: Destroy Ben Tennyson *Hunting Season Part I *Hunting Season Part II * Jurassic Planet *Paging Dr. Animo *Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge *Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil *Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One *Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia Season 3 *28 Weeks Later *To the Vicktor goes the Spoils *Taking off for Purgatory *Escape from Purgatory *Animo Wars: Fight for Control *Animo Wars: Battle for Ledgerdomain *Animo Wars: Revelations of War *Animo Wars: The Final Encounter The Rule of the Black King The Rule of the Black King is one of the main arcs in the series and follows the Black King and his mysterious past. In most of the episodes, he collects artifacts and information but have no problem with sending assassins after Ben, if the King thinks he starts to become a risk. In Season, this Arc goes with the Lost in Time Arc and reveals parts of his history and his real identity as Irichlos. Episodes Season 2 *Project Doomsday *Hunting Season Part I *Hunting Season Part II *Movie Madness *Doomsday VS Darkseid *Presidential Revelations Season 3 *Ancient Rules *Gifts from Ledgerdomain *World War 0.5 *Wicked Witches *Count Nosferatu *Far Far West *Made in Germany *28 Weeks Later *To the Vicktor goes the Spoils *Taking off for Purgatory *Animo Wars: Fight for Control Season 4 Category:Series Category:Story Arc Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance